


A Little Lahey in a Big Bad Wolf World

by Carlee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Isaac Lahey, Brothers, Child Abuse, Child Isaac Lahey, Cuddles, Daddy! Derek, Kid Fic, Mommy Lydia, Pack Family, Past Child Abuse, Sassy Issac, Sassy Peter Hale, Scissac bromance, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlee/pseuds/Carlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorcerer, weakened Issac by changing him back into the age where his nightmare began. Now the gang must help a Relictant and scared four year old Issac have the childhood he needs to get him big again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The pack fought the sorcer, hoping they could take it to eichen house, in hopes that the sorcer spirt possessing the young girl would be removed. They were alerted by Lydia's banshee scream that the sourcer was preparing sacrifices, two already dead. The twin alphas were helping the pack. Stiles was busy trying to not kill the brainwashed people, but protect himself.

Scott and Derek were facing off against the dangerous sorcer. Just as the sorcer, Tamara, was about to kill Derek. Issac pulled her off off him, throwing her against the the tree. Scott rushed over to help Derek as Issac took on the sorcer.

She paralyzed him with an ancient language, before putting her hand through his chest, but she wasn't exactly killing him. She mumbled ancient words before releasing him. Scoot and Derek were able to knock her out, due to the fact she was weakened from whatever happened to Issac. The once brain washed people passed out , released from the hold Tamara had over them.  
"Check the mark, make sure Brianna is still in there." Stiles ushered. The mark if there meant that the person the sourcer possessed was still in there, the fading meant they were losing the hold their soul once had in the body. 

Allison and Lydia were near Issac, checking his health. Scott tugged a little a Brianna's shirt to check if the mark was still on her collar bone.  
"Damnit." Derek muttered, it was gone meaning so was Brianna, and the sorcer was still there.  
"What happened?" Issac asked as he woke up.  
"Too much. You okay?" Aiden asked. Issac lifted up his shirt to see if whatever Tamara had done marked him, but it was completely clear. No damage done. It shouldn't have healed that quickly. Her hand was inside of his chest.  
"It didn't do anything." Issac said in confusion.  
"What does that mean?" Scott asked as he faced Peter who was bruised a little.  
"I have no idea." Peter answered.  
"Well, do you feel okay? Dizzy?" Allison asked, turning her attention back to Issac.  
"Yea, it feels just like a dream. Like nothing happened." He answered.  
"Well something did. Come on. Let's call the my dad. Report something so they can find the people here, Well take Tamara to Eichen house, they'll know what to do." Stiles ordered.  
"We should take you to Deaton." Allison told Issac as she helped him up.

After the trip to Deatons, he assumed that whatever Tamara did was just to weaken him a little. Tamara has been ordered to stay in Eichen house until they figure out how to kill her without body jumping into another innocent.

Derek was awoken by crying from a child. Peter must have heard it aswell because he rushed to Derek's room.  
"What is that?" Derek whispered in panic.  
"How the hell should I know." Peter snapped back. They carefully tiptoed around before discovering the cries were coming from Issac room. Before opening the door, Peter and Derek shared a confused look.

What they opened to door to was expected but at the same time completely and utterly confusing. There in the full bed laid a small child of the age four or five. He had dirty blonde curls and the same blue eyes Issac had. There was no questioning the fact the child was Issac.  
"What's happening?!" Issac screamed. Derek looked panicked while Peter looked amused and started laughing.  
"What could possibly be so funny?" Derek snapped. Peter just shook his head and have a small chuckle.  
"Isn't it Obvious. Tamara hadn't weakened him in exhaustion, she turned him into a child. She weakened him with age." Peter laughed. Issac looked scared and confused as he got tangled in the clothes he once fit, but now consumed him.  
"Well how do we stop it." Derek asked as he attempted to help Issac, but was met with Issacs refusal.  
"I don't know. I'm not a sourcer. "  
"But why choose to make him a child instead of taking away something else."  
"Again, I don't know. Sourcers don't use logic, they use humor. Clearly this is humorous." Peter laughed.  
"Well I'm glad you find it so funny asshole." Issac glared. No matter what age Issac Lahey was, he would always be have a hot head.  
"Well, she chose this age. How old do you think you are."  
"Five, four maybe." Issac muttered as he held the too big shirt around his small body. He clearly didn't hit his growth spurt till later, considering for someone that suppose to be four or five , he's pretty short.  
"What happened to you at that age? Anything traumatic?" Derek asked, trying not to act condescending as he talked. Using words normal Issac would talk not child talk.  
"My mom died. And my dad started to, you know..." Issac answered, suddenly it all made sense.  
"She made him something that made him both mentally, physically, and emotionally weak." Peter said as he bent down to Issacs level, "Well, what do we do now, little one?" He said with a tone someone would use on a child.  
"Stop it." Issac groaned, rolling his eyes. He was seriously one of the cutest kids both Peter and Derek had ever seen.

Peter and Derek decided to go talk to both Deaton and the sourcer that did this. In the mean time they didn't know what to do with him.  
"I'm hungry." Issac whined as he was forced to sit at the dining room table and wait for the men to be ready and fed.  
"Don't have any food for you." Derek mused as he drank a protein shake.  
"I can have a protein shake too! I always have those." Issac whined.  
"Not for kids. Here's paper and crayons. Go crazy." Peter laughed as he pushed the coloring utensils over. Issac glared before actually taking them in hopes he could distract himself.

It was a difficult car ride, considering all Peter did was egg Issac on about how they'll need a car seat.  
"Tell him to stop Derek!" Issac whined.  
"Peter, stop." Derek ordered.  
"What? We seriously need to think about this Derek. I'm not saying we can't fix it, but it might be stuck like this for awhile. Our problems have a habit of not going away easily." Peter said for the first time being serious. Derek didn't answer knowing Peter was right. What would they do if he was stuck like this? What if he had to grow up all over again? Derek only hoped Deaton could find the answer.

As Deaton looked at Issac, hearing the complete story.  
"Alright well I think I know what she did to you." Deaton said before continuing to explain,"she took the age where Issac began to become weak. Put him in a mind set of fear aswell as being an adolescent. You'll notice that even though he knows what to do, he'll have child needs and tendencies. He'll need what all children need love, care, support. All of the things he didn't get from his family at this age."  
"So how do we fix it?" Derek asked.  
"That's the interesting part. If they can reverse his age using his fear and turned you young again. We might be able to turn it back by curing that."  
"What do you mean?" Issac asked in confusion. Deaton ignored him.  
"So, wait, your saying. We have to cure this kids pain. Pain he's had for since age of four to age seventeen."  
"Yes give him a proper child hood and then eventually hopefully sooner than later, he'll return to being seventeen." Deaton answered  
"How long could that take?" Derek asked before Deaton shrugged.  
"Awhile. more than a few months. Definitely."  
"What?!" Issac screamed. His blue eyes practically bulging out of his head. They winced at his scream," I can't stay like this. I'm an asskicking bad ass werewolf." Issac cried.  
"You felt safe by that. She took away the security of his age and abilities. His mind is ran by fear and trust issues." Deaton explained. Issac looked as if he was about to cry.  
"Okay, um. Well fix it. We'll get him back. But how? What now?"  
"Parent him, protect him. He needs a family and a childhood of the right things."  
"You are aware I'm a former alpha with a supernatural enemies trying to kill me, right?" Derek snapped. Deaton shrugged in annoyance.

"A minute alone with my nephew, please?"  
Peter asked as he ushered Derek out into the hall.

Once out there Peter started off the conversation with sarcasm, not unusual.  
"Looks like you got a kid. Though he doesn't look like you much." Peter smirked.  
"Don't be an ass. How are we suppose to do this. I mean we can't raise a kid, it's Issac. How do we fix that."  
"Don't know, with patience and time." Peter said as he leaned against the wall," could take years or months."  
Derek knew Issac would do anything to get back to normal but you can't force pain or any of that out. Issac was scared even when Derek turned him.  
"You do realize your gonna need to pick some stuff up, and tell the pack right?" Peter said with a serious look, Derek gave a small nod.  
"He just gonna love that." Derek groaned," What will I tell people? Hmm? What happened to big Issac, who the little guy is."  
"I think the sheriff and Chris could make up something." Peter assumed. 

Getting home was a little simpler due to Issac being hungry, he fell asleep in the car. When they pulled into the lofts drive way, Issac sat in the back still asleep.  
"Should I wake him?" Derek asked.  
"No, carry him in. Let him sleep." Peter answered.  
"You'll realize how pissed he'll be to find out that I carried him in and tucked him in."  
"He'll have to get use to you playing parent, if he wants to be a teenager again." Peter pointed out. Derek sighed in defeat before getting out and taking care of a sleeping Issac.  
"Well call the pack while he's asleep. Tell them, he won't have to deal with the stares yet." Derek said as he shut the door to Issacs room after putting him in bed.

They called the pack over including the twins. Once they were all there, question stated.  
"What happened? You said it was important." Stiles asked, annoyed with the were wolf issues.  
"Where's Issac?" Aiden asked, being the first to notice his absence.  
"Actually that what we wanted to talk to you about," Derek said, explaining the situation of the now child Issac. After Derek finished they all looked at him in utter disbelief.  
"Wow, you guys almost had me there." Aiden laughed.  
"Your heart beats trained and everything." Ethan agreed. Great, Derek thought, they all think he was joking. He sighed before Peter took over.  
"Not kidding." Peter said in annoyance, damn teenagers.  
"Yeah, sure. Where is Issac though, seriously? He in on this?" Stiles laughed.  
"Fine. You want to see Issac. I'll go get him."  
Peter growled.  
"Peter, no. We talked about this." Derek said, trying to follow Peter and stop him, but before Derek had a chance to get past the teens, Peter had a angry little Issac over his shoulder.  
"Put me down! I want down!" Issac kicked and screamed. Peter threw Issac in the couch. As Issac got up to sit up straight rubbing his eyes to see clearly, he saw the pack. His cheeks went red with embarrassment as he looked at them. The room falling silent. Issac knew that eventually the pack would know, just not so soon and in such an embarrassing way, like Peter throwing him over his shoulder.  
"Oh my god." Stiles muttered. Scott slowly made movements to sit down next to him, Issac seemed unsure, shrinking back into the couch.  
"Issac? It's uh Scott. Derek said you remember everything, but I just want to now if..." Scott said, trying to talk in the child tone. Issac just nodded, trying to push away the annoyance of Scott treating him  
Like a mindless child.  
"What are you going to do with him?" Allison asked Derek.  
"Dunno. Try to do what Deaton said, but it's kinda weird and difficult." Derek answered.  
"Don't you need to get him like actual clothes? Or something?" Stiles asked the former alpha, still looking at Issac.  
"I don't know what he wants. He's still partially a seventeen year, just with stuck with four year old thoughts, actions, needs, and all that stuff."  
"Well why don't we see what he wants." Lydia said as she faced Peter and Derek before looking back at Issac,"Would you like to go get some stuff with Allison and I?" Lydia asked the little boy.  
"You guys don't need to talk to me like that. I'm still me." Issac said as he looked at all of them. Lydia turned a light shade of pink before nodding.  
"Hey, you said you were hungry. Why don't I give Lydia and Allison my card. They'll take you to get some stuff to eat and you know other stuff." Derek said trying to break the silence.  
"Why can't I just eat pizza and stuff like before."  
"Little kids need nutrition. " Peter said with a smug smile,"too late for me, but you get a second chance."  
"I'll go anywhere he's not!" Issac said with annoyance as he got off the couch and walked over to Allison. Derek made a quick list of stuff little Issac needed; children's medicine, clothes, food, some toys, child toothbrush and toothpaste, no tear shampoo.

Allison and Lydia took off to the Babies are us. Issac reluctantly held Allison's hand as they walked across the street. Apparently cars wouldn't see him, they might hit him. He was really missing being 6 foot 2. Lydia immediately bought an outfit for Issac to wear before they even started shopping, because Issac wearing Derek's tee shirt would look like neglect or something. Once he changed into the toddlers clothes, they immediately went to the kids food section for toddlers and children.  
"Want this?" Lydia asked, showing a thing of gerber strawberry snack bars for toddlers. Issac rolled his eyes but said yes anyways. They picked out some other things for him like apple juice, vitamins, fruits and veggies. His little legs couldn't keep up fast enough with them, so he eventually let them talk him into getting in the cart. 

The rest of the trip was awkward considering Issac rejections for most things were left unheard. Lydia picked out his clothes and shoes, while Allison got him the children toiletries.  
"But why can't I use what I use."  
"Because you can't shower like a seventeen year old anymore." Allison said in a hushed tone.  
"What are you talking about."  
"Baths. You need stuff that Derek won't get in your eyes. "  
"I can bathe myself."  
"You can barely get In the tub without falling." Lydia laughed. Issac crossed his arms and pouted, actually pouted.

It really got bad when they went to get the car seat. Apparently Peter teasing really made him against the idea. They ignored him and had some middle age woman help them find the one.  
"I said I don't need it." Issac pouted as Lydia and Allison talked to the woman.  
"I'm sorry, he's fussy." Allison apologized, Issac groaned.  
"It's okay, anyone can be fussy when they're that cute. Which one of you does he belong to." The woman asked as she looked between the two girls.  
"Oh, no. He's our friends actually. Just found out about him. They're getting the house ready while we shop." Lydia lied easily. They eventually decided that the level 3 pro car seat for toddlers was the one. Granted it was expensive, but it was perfect for the camero. They rest of the shopping trip went just as bad with Issac snapping at them for everything they bought; medicine, socks, nice cloths, and most of all toys. The teenager and child inside Issacs mind fought over if they were to get toys or not at all.  
"I don't want any toys." He screamed.  
"Hey. Knock that off or we won't get the cookies." Lydia snapped as she dropped the first toy, a set of Legos , into the cart.  
"This isn't fair! I can take care of myself. I'm seventeen."He whined bitterly. That was when Lydia snapped.  
"No your not! Not right now. And you won't be for another thirteen years if you don't just act like a good boy. I've tried to understand and be reasonable. But I'm not past punishments. If you keep going on about everything wrong then I will take you out of this store, drag you home, let Peter take care of you as Allison and I finish shopping. Is that clear?"  
That shut up Issac. He wasn't ready for any type of parental punishment Peter gave him. He knew that Derek wouldn't dare do a thing , but Issac also knew that Peter wouldn't hesitate putting Issac in his place. The silence was all the answer Lydia needed. Tears dotted his eyes. The toddler exposing himself.  
"Now what would you like, the zoo animal set of builder set?" She asked.  
"The builder set please." Issac whispered. 

When they got home, it was dinner time and they were having hotdogs with and Mac and cheese. Issac getting only a tad bit of Mac and cheese with green beans on side and his hot dog cut up. He tried to hangout downstairs with the men, that were watching a football game, but wasn't allowed to because they we're drinking. 'I use to be allowed, that was also when I drank with them' Issac thought bitterly. He wanted to watch TV but it was being taken up by the girls watching a show called little liars, or pretty liars. Something like that.  
"Go play with your toys, Issac. After this episode you can watch Scooby Doo or something." Lydia said while waving him away. 

He went into his bedroom, a bedroom that use to be just the right size. Where he could easily pick up something from the top of the closet, but now needed help. He got the toys anyway . just like Deaton said he would have a toddlers tendencies, he did. He actually enjoyed playing with it for awhile before it bored him. He didn't know what he wanted or what he would do. He thought of himself as a seventeen year old , but had the emotions and actions of a four year old. What would he want to do sometimes would be to go watch the game and enjoy going out like he use to, where as other times he would want to play with a toy.  
"Issac," Peter said from the door way.  
"Yes?" Issac asked, his high pitched voice coming out.  
"We're gonna go to the place with the witch tommarow. We need you to come with us, just for a minute. Eichen house doctors may help us figure out everything, but we'll need to also talk to her. Do you think you'll be okay?" Peter explains slowly. Issac let his seventeen year old sarcasm rest and his four year old take over.  
"Will you leave me alone with her?" Issac said with fear in his voice.  
"No, little guy. We'll be with you the whole time."  
"Okay."  
"Okay, you'll go?"  
"Yeah."

It was finally time for Issac to have the TV as the girls episode finished.  
"My turn! Walking dead, I remember that I really wanted to watch that! That's what I should watch." He said as he ran up to Lydia, jumping up and down.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Issac. I mean that's a scary show for little kids. When you were bigger it was fine, but now...." Allison said as Lydia laughed.  
"But it's what I like."  
"Well you didn't like toys when you were 17, but you like them now, don't you?" Lydia interjected.  
Issac shrugged before saying,"'I guess, but-"  
Lydia cut him off," Well I know that you as a seventeen year old liked it, but you as a four year old will be scared."  
"Please, I didn't get to watch the game either. "  
"Grown up stuff."  
"But I'm a grown up." Issac said as he stomped his feet. A very ungrown up like thing to do. Lydia picked up the angry Issac, setting him on the hip.  
"Put me down." Issac said angrily, crossing his arms. She walked into Issacs room.  
"Bedtimes coming soon. First were gonna put you in PJ's and then we'll go watch Scooby - Doo together. You got a big day tommarow, we're gonna figure out some stuff about the sourcer and then we'll figure out what to do with you exactly." She said as she put him down.  
"But it's only 7:43, I don't have a bedtime." Issac whined.  
"Well, now you do. Come on arms up." Lydia instructed. He did as told with a great annoyance. Once he had his PJs put on on, they walked back into the living room to watch an episode of Scooby Doo.  
"Lydia, I miss being seventeen. I feel like a little kid more and more. I don't like being a kid. It's scary. " Issac said as he laid unwillingly against her.  
"Deaton said, your mind will start going back to fit your form. Right now, it's just a little difficult being in between mind sets."  
"I'm scared that someone will hurt me."  
"Who?"  
"Lots of people. Derek and Peter. I remember why they have blue eyes. They've hurt people."  
"They won't hurt you. Just relax." Lydia replied, trying to cuddle into him, at first he fought it but eventually he gave in, falling gently asleep against her.

Derek walked up to see Lydia slipping away into a sleep, nestled on the couch, next to a sleeping Issac.  
"Hey, wake up. It's like 10:20." Derek whispered, hoping not to wake Issac.  
"He's slipping back in time, just like Deaton said he would." Peters voice interjected as he walked up the stairs next.  
"Yea, slipping into a younger Issac. He's afraid of all of us. He's afraid that we'll hurt him."  
"That's so be expected. Deaton said that the bitch chose a different way to weaken him altogether." Derek mused  
"What's the point though? If she won't see it." Lydia asked.  
"It's just to mess with people, no point except her own personal enjoyment to know what she did." Peter whispered. They all went quiet before looking down at the former seventeen year old.  
"I don't understand how his own father could hurt someone so helpless and innocent." Lydia said as she stroked the boys golden ringlets.  
"Because, no matter what Issac tried to, he couldn't do anything. It felt good for Mr.Lahey to hold the power." Peter whispered.  
"I should go. " Lydia said as she picked up Issac and handed him to Derek, he snuggled his head into the former Alphas neck.  
"Call me with updates." She whispered, before slipping out of the door.

Issac woke up the next morning to Derek waking him up.  
"Come on, we gotta get breakfast and then we're going down to the police station." Derek said.  
"Why?" Issac said as he rubbed his eyes, letting a small morning yawn slip.  
"To talk about you." Derek said before getting up and walking away. Issac got out of bed and followed Derek into the kitchen where a bowl of kids trix cereal and a banana awaited him. Derek slid him over two multi kids Dinosaur vitamins.  
"I don't want this, I want what I use to have for breakfast." Issac said as he pushed the bowl of cereal away.  
"Issac, you have to eat this." Derek replied calmly, he didn't want to threaten or scare Issac into eating.  
"Why? Because I'm little? Being little sucks." Issac replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Yea well being an adult isn't too great either." Peter said in annoyance as he pushed the food back.  
"Better than being a little kid. I can't even watch walking dead anymore."  
"It'll scare you, just like scary movies did when you we're first were four. Then you'll have nightmares and get no sleep."  
" But-" Issac started before Derek cut him off.  
"But nothing, eat your food." Derek said with a firm voice. Issac groaned but ate the food anyways.

The morning went as smoothly as it could, with a stubborn child. Derek eventually was able to get him in a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt with a truck on it, combed his unruly curls, and made him brush his teeth. The toughest part was getting him in the car seat.  
"Look Issac, I know Peter made you self conscious of the car seat, but we need it so you can stay safe." Derek tried to reason.  
"Nope, I'm not gonna do it. I was good enough yesterday. I don't want to." Issac pouted.  
"Look Issac, I'm sorry. The car seat is super cool." Peter groaned, running his hand through his hair.  
"I'm young, not dumb." Issac sassed.  
"Just get in." Derek sighed. Issac made a tight lipped smile and shook his head once again.  
"That's it. We tried to do it the nice way, my turn." Peter groaned at his nephew. Peter easily picked Issac up, though his kicking and screaming might wake up the neighborhood. Issac tried to hit Peter in an attempt to make him stop. Peter easily held Issac down as he put him in car seat.  
"Now Stay." Peter growled, eyes flashing electric blue. This seemed to scare Issac as his eyes widened in fear and he nodded, trying to make himself seem small. Peter smiled before shutting the door, leaving the two adults outside and the frighteded child in. Derek did not approve.  
"What the hell? We're suppose to put him on a safe environment, not one where he fears us. You, especially." Derek snaps.  
"Look, he's okay, I didn't hurt him. I wouldn't. it's just a scare tactic until he listens. Eventually , once he stops being stubborn he'll see how safe it truly is." Peter explained.  
"Your unbelievable." Derek muttered.  
"It worked , didn't it? He's fine and listening."

The drive to the sheriffs department was quick and silent. Issac hadn't once complained about being treated as a child. He didn't complain when Peter took him out of the car seat or when Derek told him to hold his hand as they walked across the busy street to the station where Stiles, Scott, and the sheriff would be. When they entered Derek told the girl at the desk that Sheriff Stilinski was expecting them.She directed them to his office. Issac held Dereks hand, obviously not knowing he was doing so due to the fact he was nervous.

When they entered, the sheriff immediately jumped up to greet them. Scott and Stiles muttered their hellos as well. Issac tried his best to hide behind Dereks leg, make himself invisible to his friends.  
"Hey, Issac. You can you know , come out." Scott said as he looked at the little boys who was actually his friend. His blue eyes stared directly at Scott, acknowledging him. But not moving. Instead tightened his grip on Dereks leg. Scott sighed, before the sheriff spoke.  
"So Issac is stuck like this, temporarily, right?" The sheriff asked as he took a quick glance at the young Issac Lahey.  
"In the flesh." Peter muttered. Th sheriff sighed before kneeling down to face Issac.  
"Hey, I know your really confused right now, but I'm gonna help you to make sure no thinks any things weird. Alright?"  
"Okay." Issac mumbled as he let go of Dereks leg and stepped out for everyone to see him.  
"So let's start with how to say that the seventeen year Issac Lahey left town for awhile." Sheriff asked as he took a seat behind the desk.  
"Um visiting France. Say he has some family up there and they wanted to meet him." Stiles volunteered.  
"Alright that works. I'll tell the school and make sure no one questions it. So who do we say he is?" Sheriff asked next.  
"Distant family members son." Scott suggested.  
"We could say his dad , the related one, died and his mom isn't mentally stable. So we take him into our custody until she's better." Derek thought, that way there's no time limit. Considering Issac could stay like this for two weeks or the next three years.  
"Alright I'm making a file. So we name him, Issac Hale. And his mother name is Jenifer? From Oklahoma? Age: four." The sheriff said as he typed up a file and the. Printed a fake custody paper and birth certificate.  
"Perfect." Derek said as he too the paper.  
"Issac you okay?" Scott asked, noticing the boys discomfort.  
"I have to go." Issac said as he looked at Derek.  
" come on." Derek muttered before leading the boy out of the room.  
"You think he'll actually come back?" Stiles asked, Peter shrugged. , "Doesn't matter to me. I think he's safer and more tolerable this way, personally." Peter answered. Scoot gave him a dirty look.  
"Of course he'll come back. It's Issac. Soon we'll all be downstairs teasing him about this while watching the game." Scott said, trying to convince himself more than anyone. Stiles nodded , still unsure.  
"He seems like a sweet kid." The sheriff mused.  
"Except for the constant whining about how he can do something himself. I don't even want to think about the chaos that will occur when Derek will try to get a bath set up. Kid can't even get in the tub without help of falling in. " Peter sneered.  
"What's your problem? It's not his fault, he just lost all security." Scott snapped. Peter chuckled a little at that, but said nothing. The room was silent but in came Derek with kicking and screaming Issac.  
"What is it now?"Peter groaned as he watched his nephew try to keep his cool.  
"He got smart. Went into the stall and tried to get out through the window. Caught him when he was unlocking the latch.  
"Stop, put me down. I don't want to be here. I don't like you!" Issac screeched, trying not to cry. His little hands pushed against Derek, trying to wiggle free.  
"Issac why did you try to runaway?" Scott said calmly.  
"I don't like him." Issac said bitterly, glaring at Peter. Peter rolled his eyes in response,"He's mean and wants to hurt me."  
"Peter Wong hurt you." Derek said as he tried to calm him down.  
"I don't care. I don't want him to take care of me. I can do it myself." Issac screamed.  
"Someone's fussy. Is it nap time again?" Peter mocked.  
"You do realize your making fun of a four year old, right?" Stiles insulted.  
"He's fun to bother." Peter laugehd. Scott just rolled his eyes.  
"He's being an ass-" Issac started to say before Derek interjected.  
"Hey! No bad words." Derek ordered, this made little Issac even angrier.  
"Let me go! I don't like you either!" Issac said with a shriek. It was odd yet sad at the same time. Weird because it was Issac and he was turning into a four year old, and sad because he really didn't want to be a four year and couldn't control it.  
"Hey Issac, how about me and you go on a walk. That way the adults can talk." Scott said during the tantrum. Issac looked at him for a long second, deciding if this wasn't or was a good idea.  
"Yea, let's go." Issac said before Derek sighed and put him down.  
"Just keep an eye on him. He's acting up today." Derek sighed.  
"He acts up everyday." Peter grimaced. Scott nodded before walking over next to Issac and leaving the room.

"So.... What do we do now?" Scott asked as they walked on the sidewalk. Issac shrugged before saying, whatever you want.  
"Well let's talk about at home. Why do you hate Peter so much." Scott asked, but Issac shrugged obviously not really wanting to answer, "Come on.... Tell me. I promise I won't tell just like how we didn't tell anyone the stuff we did when you were older."  
"He reminds me that I'm not a big kid anymore, that I'm turning little in my head. I don't like it." Issac said with a sad voice.  
"Well I'm sorry. He shouldn't do that." Scott replied.  
"It not just him. It's everyone. You all don't want to hang out with me anymore." Issac said with a small pout. It made Scott's heart break a little.  
"Hey, we still like you why wouldn't we?" Scott asked as he stopped walking to face Issac.  
"Because your all big kids and I'm little now. I can't play lacrosse or go running or anything with you. "  
"Just because your little doesn't mean we can't hang out , we just have to do different things now on, until your bigger. It's just taking time. Eventually everyone will get use to it." Scott explained, Issac sighed still unconvinced.  
"You want to go to the park?" Scott asked, hoping he would get the four year olds answer, and not the seventeen year olds sass. Issacs head popped up and he nodded with excitement. Scott led Issac to the park, only holding his hand when nessacary .  
"Where to now?" Scott asked the little boy.  
"Swings." Issac said before he ran over to them. Scott followed after Heinz, when he got there he noticed Issac was already climbing on the swing. But his face fell in disappointment.  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked.  
"Can't swing. To short." Issac said as his legs dangled a good five inches above the ground. How did he start off so short but end up so tall.  
"I can push you." Scott suggested. Issac gave him a look of confusion before saying, I guess. Scott started pushing him, and soon enough. Issac was laughing and chanting higher.  
"I don't know if you could go much higher buddy." Scott laughed.  
"We can try." Issac giggled. Scott pushed him a little higher, before it was time to go.  
"Come on, It's time to go. Peter said you guys have to go see the mean lady."  
"But, I don't want to."  
"You have to."  
"Why though? Why can't I stay with you? I like you." Issac pleaded.  
"I like you to buddy, but we gotta go. I promise you I'll come over more though." Scott said as he helped Issac slow down on the swing enough to get off.  
"You promise?" Issac said wearily.  
"I swear." 

They went back to the police station and everyone seemed to notice Issacs better mood.  
"We went to the park and talked." Scott explained. Derek nodded.  
"Well thank you for your help Sheriff, but now we're on our way to visit the newest addition the the supernatural Eichen House."  
Peter mumbled.  
"Alright. Glad to help, and uh get him back for us." Sheriff Stilinski said before taking a glance at Issac who was still standing next to Scott.  
"Come on." Derek said, ushering Issac over. Issac made a face before walking halfway over. He suddenly ran back and hugged Scott's leg.  
"Bye Scott." He said into his leg. Scott bent down and ruffled Issacs curls.  
"Bye Issac, be good. It'll all work out."  
Issac walked over to Derek and took his hand, his eyes never leaving Scott. 

Issac took Scott word for it and listened to orders, slowing giving into his four year old self. Acting more and more like one every minute. He actually was the one to crawl into the car seat with out an order or complaint.  
"Issac, I know your doing better now and that this is all really hard and confusing for you, but we need to set some ground rules for you. Like if Peter is being mean, you don't try to runaway, you talk to me." Derek said while driving, meeting Issacs stare in the mirror.  
"Okay, I'm sorry." Issac mumbled.  
"Alright, okay." Derek replied.

The drive to Eichen house was around twenty minutes of silence and music from the radio. We signed in as visitors in Eichen house giving them the sign of being here for super natural reasons.

We were met with doctor Ray, the same one Derek talked to yesterday about Issacs situation.  
"well, Tamara has been very reluctant to cooperate with us on anything, so we have t figured out much. But from what I know about age regression spells, it's sound like your emissary had it all right on how to cure it. You can still talk to Tamara if you'd like, but at a distance, her magic is sedated but she's tricky. She doesn't talk much, but she might brag and slip something if she saw him." Dr. Ray explained.  
"Well do it." Derek said, the thought scared Issac more than he'll ever admit.  
"Alright follow me this way." Dr. Ray said as they followed him through the secret hallway that's surrounded by rooms filled with supernatural lunatics. Issac was scared of them and held onto Dereks hand harder.

They got to a room and walked into reveal the sorcer with her hands tied down.  
"Tamara, you have visitors." Dr. Ray said, she turned looked at the four figures and smiled.  
"I see you found out what actually happened."  
"Dr.Ray, you can leave she can't do anything. We're fine." Peter ordered, the doctor gave a small nod before walking out.  
"Yea, tricky move there. I see where you found the humor in it." Peter said his voice laced with hatred.  
"I try. So what do I owe the pleasure?" She said, her eyes never leaving Issac.  
"Reverse it." Derek order, her eyes snapped up to the older wolf.  
"I can't. There's only one way for that to happen. And who knows how long it will take to fix that." Before her eyes went back down to the little boy, hiding behind Dereks leg.  
"Well I knew you were cute as a teenager. But you as a child is simply adorable. All scared and timid." She taunted. Issac have her a dirty look.  
"I'm going to get big again. And when I do you'll be sorry." He yelped as he came to the front.  
"Isn't someone's nap time or something?" She laughed, 'her and Peter have a lot in common' both Issac and Derek thought. Derek glared at the beautiful face that once belonged to Brianna, the girl a year ahead of Scott. 

"So which one of you is taking up the daddy role? Because as far as I can tell , he won't be seventeen for 13 more years. Especially if it one of you taking care of him." Tamara snapped.  
"We're done here." Derek said as exited the room, his uncle and former beta following behind. They signed out of the Eichen house with nothing new except a feeling of dread. They went there hoping to find out something, but only got mocked. Issac was in no mood for arguing, tired from both emotional and physical exhaustion. Of course he won't admit it now that Tamara made a joke of it.

In the car, you could see Issac was fighting to keep his eyes open.  
"You okay back there? You tired?" Derek asked causally. Issac eyes snapped open as he tried to act away.  
"No, just hungry and bored."  
"Alright , we're going home now. We'll make food and watch TV or play." Derek said, knowing once the TV was on, Issac wouldn't stay awake long enough for Derek to even start lunch.  
"Okay," Issac said in a sleepy voice.

They pulled into the drive way, and helped Issac out of the car, worried his sleepiness would make him fall.  
"I'm fine." Issac snapped, the grumpy phase starting again. Derek ignored him and picked him up to walk in the house, Issac groaned but didn't argue back. Once inside, Issac curled up on the couch with a blanket and watched some Disney movie that was playing of Disney channel.  
"Alright I'll make lunch." Derek lied before walking off to talk to Peter in the kitchen.  
"How long do you think he'll last?" Peter asked.  
"Till he falls asleep. 10 minutes tops." Derek answered.  
"So what do we do with him? I mean right now he's not putting up much of a fight, but what if something happens like in the police station."  
"That was your fault. You keep egging him on. "  
"It's cute, when he's angry."  
"Yea, he's also cute when he's happy too."  
"Not the point. Point is even tough he's becoming more accepting of this, he's still got his seventeen year old self fighting back against this."  
"I don't know. We can't do anything really. Just wait." Derek muttered as he leaned his elbows against the counter and rested his head in his hands.Peter nodded before making himself a sandwich.

About 10 minutes later, Peter speaks up,  
"You gonna go check on him?" Derek nodded in response before getting up to see the little boy fallen asleep snuggled up in the blanket, curled in a ball.  
He took a picture and sent it to Lydia with a message: it's been a tough day, but we're getting there. For now he's taking a nap. If you all want to come over you can. I might need your or Scott's help with the bath, you two are the ones he seems most comfortable with.

He immediately got a response from her: I'm coming. He might be one of the cutest children I've ever seen. Glad things are getting a little better.

He turned off the TV while Issac slept. About after a half an hour the door knocked. He went to answer it, revealing Lydia alone.  
"Where's everyone?" Derek asked.  
"On their way. He still asleep?" She asked as she walked in.  
"Yea. I'm gonna let him have another 20 minutes of sleep , so he can have a full hour nap." Derek explained. Lydia nodded in response.  
"I bought him something. It's nothing big, but I think he'll like it. " she said as she brought out bath toy crayons, "might relax him when it's bath time."  
"Lydia. You do realize we're trying to turn him back into a teenager, right?" Derek asked as he took the bag.  
"Of course I know that. But to turn back he needs to be treated right, like he has the perfect life of a four yea old boy, and a loving family. Well were his family and how can you not love that adorable little face."  
"Okay there Mommy." Derek laughed as he rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever you say Daddy." She said with sarcasm.  
"I am not the Dad. Scott's more of the Dad." Derek muttered.  
"No Scott's the older brother. I'm the mom, your dad. Peter is , whatever he is. Stiles is the uncle, Aiden and Ethan are the cousins. And Allison is the godmother."  
"You really thought this out didn't you?" Derek laughed.  
"Yes I've thought it out. We're a different kind of family but we're one Issac needs to get better. By the end of the month, Issac will be calling me mommy , and you daddy. " Lydia explained,"Now where is my baby?"  
She said this as she rested her hands on her hips.  
"Your baby is Issac Lahey? Just because he's four now doesn't change the fact we almost killed you because we thought you were a kanima."  
"No he's my baby, because now I see my friend in need of help and love. In need of a parent till he doesn't need us." Lydia said as she went into the living room. She saw Issac asleep and picked him up, giving him a tight squeeze. He didn't wake up, just snuggled into her neck, something he wouldn't do if he were awake.

"Has he eaten lunch?" Lydia whispered as she looked at Derek.  
"No. When he wakes up he might be cranky, but once he gets food in him he'll be good, well as good as he can be." Derek answered, still amused by motherly Lydia. She nodded before sitting down on the couch.  
"Hey buddy. It's time to wake up." Lydia cooed into Issac ear, squeezing him gently.  
"No, I tired." Issac said rubbing his eyes.  
" come on, wake up." She said as she she shifted him to a sitting position on her lap, his head leaning against her shoulder. He stared blinking slowly, as his eyes adjust to the light. He sat there for a moment before noticing he was cuddled into someone being held.  
"Lydia? No, let me go." Issac cried as he tried to squirm away.  
"Hey, be nice." Derek growled, Issac got a frightened look before getting back into the position, his muscles tightening.  
"You hungry, buddy?" Lydia asked in a hushed tone. He nodded, eyes still widened in fear.  
"Yea? Let's go make some lunch." She said as she let him go. Issac quickly crawled off her lap and walked to the Kitchen faster than Lydia. She started be making a turkey and cheese sandwich, cutting the crust and cut the sandwich into four tiny squares. Poured a class of apple juice into a sippy cup and gave him baby carrots on the side. While she made herself a sandwich with a side of carrots and chips along with a bottle of water.

"Issac, you okay?" Lydia asked, her voice sounding maternal. Issac avoided eye contact while nodding, staring at the child portion of food.  
"Your not looking at me. Your lying. Tell me the truth."  
"I'm not lying." His voice squeaked.  
"Tell me now. What's wrong, maybe I can help."  
"Derek scares me. I think Peter and Derek will hurt me if I don't listen." Issac said in a quiet voice.  
"Issac, your not gonna get hurt. They might be mad when you don't listen or when you fuss. But they will not hurt you. You need to understand this."  
"But they growled at me twice today. When I wouldn't get in the car seat, and when I tried to go."  
"It's not like that, it for safety. You didn't have a lot when growing up, right? Well we're trying to give you what you need so you can get big again, but we can only do this when you work with us. You want to be seventeen again, don't you?"  
This is when the seventeen year old came out of the four year olds body, metaphorically, "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"  
"Well then drop the tude'. Be your age instead of fighting it and us. Eventually trust will occur and it will go back to normal. Just like before Aiden,Ethan, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Allison, you and I are all a family. We love eachother , the only difference is your now a four year old who needs to be taken care of by his family until the pain and fear is gone and your back to normal." Lydia yelped causing Issac to shrink down in his seat, surprised by Lydia's outburst. She realized this and breathed in before speaking again, "We're just taking care of you for now. In a parental way of sorts."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Issac said as he held back his tears.  
"It's okay. But everyone's coming over later after lunch so eat up. "  
"Why?"  
"They want to see you, yesterday we didn't want to startle you. It was so crazy."  
"Why do they want to see me? They see me all the time."  
"It's different now Issac."  
"Oh, you mean because I'm little now." Issac sighed as he ate some carrots.  
"Yes, because your little." Lydia said as she ate her sandwich.

After they finished lunch, she told Issac to go and play while she cleaned up. He went into his room and took out the toy car he played with yesterday, enjoying it a little bit.  
Scott opened the door to see Issac playing with the cars. He smiled as he watched the little boy for a moment before speaking, "Hey Issac." The little boy turned around with happiness drawn on his face.  
"Scott." He said leaping up and running over to hug the true alpha.  
" Wassup little man?" He said as he picked Issac up, placing him at his waist.  
"Nothing."  
"You excited about tonight."  
"Nope."  
"Why not? Your friends are coming over to see you."  
" but they might not like me because I'm four."  
"If anything they'll like you more. Your a lot cuter at this age, and a little more likable." Scott joked.  
"That's not nice." Issac giggled as he blushed. Scott smiled as he took him out to the living room with Peter, Derek, and Lydia. He set him down on the couch next to him.  
"Wow, your doing better with him in the past five minutes than Dereks done in a year."  
"Shut up." Derek muttered as he watched Scott in jealousy. Issac was suppose to be his, well kinda. Close enough to his. Derek tried to think about what Lydia said, he looks at Issac like a big brother, Camden protected Issac from their dad. And since Dereks suppose to be his dad in a way, it'll take time for Issac to eventually warm up to him like normal children would. 

The adults waited for the rest to come while Issac colored some pictures with Scott. The excepted knocks came, and Derek answered the door to Allison, Stiles, and the twins. He let them in and they came upstairs surprised to see Issac laughing and coloring with Scott.  
"Did he get younger?" Aiden whispered  
"Minds starting to match his form." Derek answered. The teens looked at eachother in acknowledgment. Issac and Scott looked up at them, Scott with a bright friendly smile while Issac had an uneasy look to him, even the ones that weren't wolves could sense his nerves acting up.  
"Hey guys." Scott smiled as he got up to see the teens. Issac reverted his eyes back to the colored paper and back at the teen. As if he was trying to decide who home to choose. Allison decided to be the first one to break the silence.  
"Hey little guy, what are you drawing?" She asked, as she leaned down next to him.  
"A wolf. "  
"Who's the wolf?"  
"Just a wolf, none of you." Issac mumbled.

It seemed like everything was was going great. The pack all still looked at him as their Issac just in need of family and love. Ethan and Aiden we're learning to like Issac, how could they not.  
"So why did Tamara turn him into a kid instead of a human?" Aiden asked Peter.  
"Twisted joke on her part."  
"How's it a joke?" Ethan asked, it hit Peter then that they didn't know about Issac . Probably because even now, more so when he was seventeen he didn't trust the former alphas. They probably didn't know about the abuse or how he became claustrophobic, probably nothing about Issac other than his sass and wolf abilities.  
"Did you ever know about why Issac became a wolf or why he lives with us and not his family?" Peter asked. The twins shook their heads giving him a confused look,"Don't know how he became claustrophobic?"  
"Not a clue." Aiden replied.  
"Well that's why you don't get how twisted this joke is to weaken him."  
"Then please, share ." Aiden sneered.  
"Issacs mom died when he was four. He lived with his father and brother when it happened, once their mother died, Issacs father became abusive. Issac was okay for awhile, Camden taking most of the punches. It wasn't until his brother went to war and died when Issac was ten. His dad then became engulfed in anger, having no one to take it out on except his ten year old son. That was when Mr.Laheys favorite punishment became locking a his child in a broken freezer. That's why it's a twisted joke. She let him keep all his memories but took him back to the age where he'll started, giving him that mindset with memories of everyone and everything. She weakened him mentally, emotionally, and physically."  
"That's why you have to give him a normal childhood, and gain his trust and love." Ethan replied  
"To give him a childhood. He'll like and enjoy it."  
"And when the universe or inner him, whatever it thinks it's enough, they'll just turn him back?" Aiden asked. Peter nodded in response. The twins had a new look at Issac Lahey in general. Thy never got along but coming from an abusive pack they understood how it felt. It's what made them so hard to be around at first, and it's what makes Issac hard to be around. Or was hard to be around. Now that he's so young and vulnerable, it's easy to see past his sass.

Issac was getting something from his room when Ethan walked in, Issacs face went to scared quickly. They tried to kill him when he was older, why not do it now? They didn't like him very much.  
"Uh, Don't freak out." Ethan mumbled as he took another step towards the young boy.  
"Why?" Issac says as he takes another step back, looking at the less volatile twin with a cautious look.  
"Because I'm here to say I'm sorry."  
"You said that before and lied."  
"I know, I'm sorry. But I'm being serious right now."  
"Is this because I'm a little kid now? I hear a lot of people say I'm too cute for my own good. You do know I'm gonna get bigger, right?" Issac sassed.  
"No, it's not because your little, though you are adoreable," Ethan laughed as he put out a hands towards Issac trying to ruffle his hair . Issac backed away, not fully trusting that Ethan wouldn't hurt him.  
"I heard about why she changed you. What needs to happen to cure you. I know about everything with your dad."  
"Oh." Issac mumbles, failing to hide the hurt look on his face.  
"You know Aiden and I were abused by our old pack. We were really hurt by them. Our parents died when we were little, so when we were but we had to stay with them. Granted we shouldn't have killed them, but they got what they deserved one way or another. That's besides the point. Point is, I may not know exactly how hurt you are but I'm always here if you need to talk to someone. Aiden too." Ethan explained.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"What did they do to you?" Issac said in a sad voice, he always wondered how his situation was different from others, what happened to other kids. If they felt the same way he did. Ethan sighed in response.  
"They hit us a lot. Cut us up. The worse was the burns. They would burns us with cigarettes and other stuff, knowing we heal anyways."  
"I'm sorry." Issac apologized, noticing the sad look on his face," My daddy locked me in a freezer and threw stuff a lot. He said it was my fault Camden died, or that mommy passed away."  
"He lied." Ethan said bitterly, Issac let his eyes flutter down before looking back up.  
"It's going to be a long time before I'm better, isn't it?"  
"Your smart for a four year old. You know that?" Ethan said with a sad smile. Issac let tears slide, the first time. He's never cried yet, he thought it would make him seem smaller more young but he couldn't control it.  
"No buddy, please don't cry." Ethan pleaded as he got down on his knees closer to the little boy.  
"I don't want to, I want to be big again. But I can't because I'm stuck being afraid that someone will hurt me, and that I no one loves me. I just want my mom and Camden to come back and daddy to come back and not hurt me. I wish I didn't kill Camden or mommy because then maybe none of this would have happened." Issac sobbed, his four year old revealing itself even more. Ethan tried to touch him, but Issac jumped back when he sensed a moving hand. That was the time Ethan noticed Issac fear written on his face, absolute fear.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, no one will hurt you. Just come here so we can talk," Ethan said using a calming voice he would use on a child. Issac looked at him with red ready eyes before scooting over a little. Ethan sighed before grabbing the little boy gently and pulling him over. He knew the pain, that someone who was suppose to protect you hurt you. Issac was reluctant and tense but eventually let him self be engulfed in the hug Ethan gave him.  
"It's not your fault. Okay? It's not your fault." He whispered.  
"Okay," Issac said as his voice began to become normal.  
"Alright, let's get you cleaned up and then we'll go back out there with everyone." Ethan soothed as Issacs sobs went down. 

When they returned outside, Issac went I've to talk with Scott and Stiles, Aiden walked over to his twin.  
"You talked?" Aiden asked.  
"Yea. He's a kid. Hurt more than we were." Ethan mumbled.

"Come on, one picture to post on Instagram." Lydia pleaded. Issac kept shaking his head.  
"Nope, I don't like pictures." Issac said crossing his arms in protest.  
"Maybe you just need some convincing Scott said before picking up Issac a dropping him on the couch, attacking the boy in tickles.  
"Stop," Issac laughed. He hated being tickled but couldn't control it.  
"Then take the pictures." Scott laughed as he kept ticking Issac.  
"Stop, no. I can't breathe." Issac protested but kept on giggling.  
"Let us take pictures and they have to be good."  
"But I don't want- please stop." Issac laughed as he tried to speak.  
"Pick your choice tickles or pictures " Lydia taunted.  
"I-I- pictures." He laughed. Scott let the squirming boy go as Issac tried to catch his breath.  
"Alrighty, we made a deal. Time for pictures and smile." Lydia ordered. Issac sighed as he got up and looked at the camera.

After a few photos were taken it was time for dinner, ordering a pizza while Lydia cut up Issacs in tiny bits.  
"Hey Derek, why don't they have any pictures of Camden, Issacs mom, dad, or Issac as a child?" Lydia whispers, hoping no one heard.  
"Issacs dad lost it after Camden died when Issac was 10, all photos got burned." Derek answered sharply.  
"Well I'm getting pictures of him as a child to keep around, once he's older."  
"He'll hate them."  
"Maybe but he'll keep them." She said curtly.

The next week went by slowly. Issac becoming a bit more tolerable , only redeeming his seventeen year old snark at Peter and very little at Derek.  
" Derek, No! Please don't leave me with him." Issac begged hanging onto Derek's leg.  
"Please Issac, it'll only be for a few hours." Derek said as he tried to pry the toddler off his leg. Derek and the pack had to see the newest supernatural enemy that has taken place in the town, he needed Peter to watch Issac only for a little while.  
"Why can't Ms.McCall or the Sheriff watch me. I can stay home alone, I promise I'll be good."  
"They're working , and you know for a fact your not staying home alone. What happens if a bad guy like the sorcer or a kanima come for you? Hmm."  
"They would take me away or worse." Issac sighed, repeating Derek's exact words.  
"Exactly," Derek said, finally managing to pry the toddler off his leg," now if your good for him, you'll get two cookies."  
"Make it three and I'll go into the bath at my own will." Issac said with a cheesy grin.  
"Your a clever little guy, aren't you?" Derek laughed. Issac stuck out his tongue in response.  
"Fine, deal." Derek said holding out his hand ready to take in the tiny one to shake.  
"Pleasure doing business." Issac said with an adorable smile.

Issac sat in his own room, trying to avoid any talk with Peter, but Peter had different plans.  
"Hey, come on. We're going to do something."  
"Like what?" Issac huffed, giving Peter a glare of annoyance.  
"Whatever I say. I'm the adult." Peter muttered. Issac was about to reject but he knew either way they would do what Peter wanted. He was the actual adult after all. Issac sighed before getting up and following Peter out of his room.  
"Put on your shoes, were going out." Peter ordered  
"Where?" Issac asked as he began putting on the small gym shoes.  
"Stop asking so many question."  
"I just want to know what's going on." Issac whined.  
"Fine if you must know, your going to help me find some lady friends." Peter smirked, Issac cringed in disgust. He forgot all about what happened with lady friends and apparently his four year old mind didn't like that. He muttered an 'Ew'. While Peter just chuckled.  
It was four o'clock the perfect time for single women to go shopping, no work, no kids to occupy. And it was also the perfect chance for peter to see how well the noble guy that took on a cute child would work as a pick up line.  
"So what do we say again."  
"Ma'am please help me find my daddy. My first one left me , but my new Daddy said he'd take care of me. Please help me find him." Issac said, acting the way Peter told him to.  
"And what else when I find you?" Peter asked.  
"Daddy, she's nice. Can she be my new mommy."  
"Your a good actor, kid."  
"Your sleazy."  
"How do you even know that word. Your four."  
"Not always, and I heard Derek call you it." Issac pointed out. Peter just rolled his eyes.  
"This will cost you." Issac remarked.  
"Another day." Peter said as he got out of the car and took Issac out of the car seat.

They got in the grocery store before finding a beautiful woman, maybe a few years older than Derek and like 4 years younger than Peter. No wedding ring in sight. She had a camera around her neck, and was buying the more expensive foods, this showed she had a good job, while she wore nothing to slutty but still sexy according to Peter. She was wearing a long blue maxi dress and had her auburn hair up in a sloppy bun.

"Alright, go." He ushered to Issac. Issac sighed knowing if he didn't do it.  
Peter listened from afar to their conversation. Issac saying every word with the right amount of panic but not over the top. She was taking the cake, showing compassion and feeling for the little boys heart break.  
"Alright, sweetie. Don't worry we'll find your daddy. What's his name?" She asked.  
"Peter." He cried a bit.  
"Alright I'm Michelle, what's your name."  
"Issac." He answered, he could almost imagine the cute little quiver of the lip that Issac had mastered. It always made Scott and Lydia cave, no doubt it would work in Michelle.

Peter let them wonder for a moment, before walking out acting as a worried parent.  
"Issac. Where have you been? I was so worried." Peter yelled as he faked panic.  
"Daddy." Issac yelled as he ran towards him arms spread out. Peter picked Issac up hugging the small boy for show.  
"Where did you go? I was so scared I lost you." Issac talked to Issac as he rested him on the hip. Issac just shrugged.  
"I'm sorry about that. I'm Issacs dad, Peter." Peter introduced himself with a small smile of gratitude.  
"I'm Michelle and its completely fine. He's a really cute kid. He's lucky to have a dad that cares for him so much." She said as she stretched out her hand to shake. Sold! Peter shook it.  
"Well actually. I'm not really his dad, his dad left when he was younger and he lives with my nephew and I. But I act as his father and love him as my own." Peter explained.  
"Oh, what about his mother?" Michelle asked, her heart broke to think of the broken family Issac came from. Issac rested his head on Peters shoulder.  
"His mom has some addiction issues. She's my cousin and it was either he came to live with us or the system. I couldn't let him go." Peter acted sincere and upset. This was Issacs cue.  
"Daddy, I like her. Can she be my new mommy?" Issac said with a small sadness in his voice. Peter faked his shock while Michelle giggled.  
"Issac! You can't just say that to people." Peter lectured, he was loving how easily Michelle caved.  
"I'm sorry." Issac pouted.  
"I'm sorry, he's just really wants a mom." Peter said, focusing his attention back on Michelle.  
"It's fine really, he's so cute. I wish there were more kids like him walking into the children modeling business. Most are bratty and not even that cute."  
"Your a child's photographer."  
"Yea and Issac would be a star in the child modeling world you have no idea how many companies I work with that would love to have him on their ads. I mean the curls and blue eyes, plus that lip quiver that makes my heart melt. I can give you my number if your interested." Michelle explained.  
"Oh I'm interested." Peter said showing off his charm. Peter could sense Issacs annoyance. Issac hated his picture taken, he really didn't want to be a poster child. But he kept quiet anyways. They traded numbers and names and information.  
"Alright well I guess I should check out. Bye Issac, can't wait to see you again." She said in a child's tone.  
"Bye Michelle." Issac beamed. Once she was gone. Peter put Issac back down.

"I don't want to do it." Issac whined from the back of the seat. They were coming home from the grocery store and arguing over weather or not Issac would be one of Michelle's top models.  
"Why not? You get compliments and make a millions of moms swoon, while I get a hot new lady friend and a little bit of money. It's a win-win."  
"I'm telling Derek." Issac pouted.  
"And he won't like it, until I say we make money off it. Look Issac, she'll take some photos later. Show you to her clients , and boom. You'll be famous."  
"I don't want to."  
"Well we don't always get what we want. Now shut up before I put you in a time out." Peter threatened. Issac stuck out his tongue in a mocking way. 

Bath time was not easy. Issac wasn't putting up a fit or anything just very resistant to let Peter do anything. Once it was over. Peter huddled Issac in a towel and got a fresh pair of PJ's out. It was 7:30 and Peter agreed to let Issac stay up till Derek got home. It shouldn't be long now. Besides even if Derek wasn't home till 11, Issac wouldn't make it past 9:30. Luckily for Issac,Derek was home at 7:45.  
"Derek." Issac said, his head popping up out of nowhere.  
"Hey there, little man. How was your day?" Derek said as picked up Issac a sat on the couch.  
"Peter made me help him find a lady friend." Issac said, his voice laced with disgust.  
"What?" Derek said in shock, looking at Peter in hopes of a reasonable answer. Peter shrugged.  
"What? Single women love the whole stepping up to be a dad thing, she's hot plus I didn't even get to tell you the best part of it all."  
"Or the worst!" Issac argued.  
"She's a child model photographer. Apparently people will pay big bucks for a kid like Issac in their ads. We'd make like more than 500 a shoot. Just for letting them have him in few photos."  
"Wait, back track. Did you pimp Issac out, for both money and a woman?" Derek asked, questionably. Peter rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. Your missing the big picture. Derek! Money! We need money, if we don't want to cut into the emergency money anymore than we already have."  
"I'll talk to Lydia."  
"Why does she get a say?" Peter sneered.  
"What about me?" Issac whined. Derek ignored Issac but answered Peter.  
"Because she's kinda mommy I guess. Something like that."Derek replied, it felt weird to use, Lydia, Issac, and mommy in one conversation.  
"She's not my mommy!" Issac whined, Derek just laughed as he looked down at the pouting toddler.  
"Yeah, Okay sure. Let's get you to bed and you can have your cookies tommarow." Derek laughed before getting off the couch and leading Issac into his room.

"Derek. Can you leave the light I. The hallway on." Issac mumbled, in an embarrassed way.  
"Why? Are you scared? I thought you were a big guy." Derek chuckled, before seeing the real terror on Issacs face.  
"Even when I was big. I was scared. I know that scared things are real."  
"Then why didn't you tell me before."  
"Because I was big, and I could go wolf. Now I'm tiny and I can't do anything against anyone."  
"Okay, we'll leave the light on in the hallway. You know if you get scared you can wake me up though." Derek said.  
"What if I just slept in your bed?" Issac said as his face got red as a tomato.  
"You could do that to, I guess." Derek said awkwardly.  
"Thank you Derek."  
"No problem little man." Derek said as he ruffled Issacs hair before tucking him in.  
"Good night don't let the bed bugs bite."  
"Don't let the wolves bite." Issac laughed as he snuggles into bed. Derek smiled before leaving the boy, shutting the closet and closing off the light in his room, cracking the door as he exited. Leaving the light in the hallway on, for Issac to see.


	2. Chapter 2!

Surprisingly Lydia agreed to sending Issac into the picture model world. Issac thought it it was probably because she's kind of mom , and wants to show off her kids a model to people that don't know her.   
"Come on, get in the car. We're going to Michelle's to get you a portfolio, that way she can show it to her clients." Peter said as he tried to drag the child out of the loft.  
"Derek! Derek!" Issac screamed. Of course, Derek ran to the sound of the toddler in fear of him being hurt but instead found Peter trying his hardest not to wolf out and drag Issac toddler sized figure to the car.  
"What is it now?!" Derek groaned.  
"I don't want to do this." Isaac screamed, his high pitched scream making Peter flinch.  
"Hey Dad, control the brat over here." Peter growled at Derek.  
"He's not my Dad," Isaac whined still trying to squirm free of the grip on his wrist that Peter had. Derek sighed and took away Isaac wrist from peters grip. And let the boys wrist fall to his side. Derek leaned down to face the small boy.  
"Will you please just listen to Peter. Lydia sent clothes with him, it'll only be for a couple hours, maybe after a few gigs we'll take the pack down to Disney Land." Peter said hopping to bribe the boy.  
"Disney land? Seriously? That's what your using.... He's still Seven-" Peter sneered before being cut off by Isaacs cheers.  
"Are you serious?! I never went to Disney land ! Or an vacation at all! Can we go, please?! I'll do anything! And Scott will come to right?! With Lydia and Stiles and the twins and Allison." He cheered, jumping up and down. Even though Disney land was a few hour drive away from beacon hills , Isaac never went anywhere as a child. His father said only kids that deserved it should go out. It really sucked when he was in 5th grade and was the only one out of 21 other kids to never been out of the town. Peter was almost taken aback with the boys cheers.  
"Yes, of course. We'll invite them too. But I need you to be good and help us do our part in paying? Can you do that?" Derek asked with a smile. Issacs eyes were shining with true joy, probably the happiest he's been at all. Derek got up and Issac grabbed Peters hand.  
"Come on Peter, we don't want to be late. Maybe if your good Michelle can come to Disney Land too!" Issac cheered. Peter just gave a confused look at Derek before smiling.

 

They got to Michelle's house, holding the spare outfits Lydia and Allison chose, in case they wanted him in something else. Michelle lived in a nice town house that seemed just the right size for a single woman, who had her photo shot station in the garage. Peter knocked on the door, waiting for the answer, and was greeted by a normal sized dog and Michelle in a white blouse with simple blue jeans.  
"Jamie! Down." She laughed to the dog as she let her guest inside.  
"Before we start, you'll want to read some documents and sign stuff. You can go into the kitchen. Want a drink? Coffee? Anything?" She asked, Peter smiled coolly before answering.  
"A water for now." As she led them to her kitchen and he sat at the counter. Their was paper in the front with all the info and contracts while she got him a bottle of water.  
"What about you, Issac? I got some goldfish and Juice of you'd like some." She asked, looking down at the child.  
"Yes." He smiled.  
"Yes, what?" Peter asked looking at the young boy, doing the same thing his mother did to him when teaching manners.  
"Yes, please." Issac smiled sweetly. She got him a juice box and snack bag of gold fish.  
"Thank you." Issac said as climbed up to the seat next to Peter as she put the child's snack infront of him.  
"Your welcome." She smiled.   
"You seem prepared?" Peter asked Michelle.  
"I'm a child's photographer. It's my job to deal with children." She said as she sat down across from him.  
"You like dealing with my kids?" Peter asked, personally he had a distaste for dealing with children unless forced to.  
"One of my favorite parts. Usually the kids are okay, it's their parents mostly. Sometimes I get parents that practically sell there kids out to get money, they'll do a bunch of stuff like makeup and all that instead of using the right lightening and making sure their kids are happy and healthy." She explained. Peter kinda felt hurt a little. Considering he pimped out the little boy in a way, but he wasn't going to make Issac a unhappy too much or sell him to every advertisement that was willing to pay a load.  
"That's sad, we're hoping to be able to make enough extra money to take him to Disney Land. First time." Peter said, hopping to charm Michelle.  
"That's wonderful! Are you excited?"  
"Yea, My whole pack gets to go!" Issac said in excitement not realizing he said pack.  
"Pack?" She said looking at me. My eyes locked with Issac for a moment.  
"What Derek and I sometimes call the family. They act like wolves at moments. Sometimes Issac picks up on things." I lie. Oh the irony," so back to children. Your so good with them and you seem to care for them, why do I see none of your own?"   
"Oh, yeah that. I never really met someone that I clicked with or thought I could raise a family with. For now I'm happy with my job and jamie." Michelle said as she pet the dog.  
"Well.... It's never too late. Don't know who could walk through that door." Peter said with a hint of flirting in his voice.  
"Never know." Michelle flirted back

After a few photos were taken and retaken there are five photos of Issac to use in his profolio.  
"This is great. I'm actually gonna suggest him and one other little girl to a company I'm about to shoot for. There my top favorites and they have the best parents to take care of them. Besides I think it'll be easier in the little guy with one other child model his age with him for the first time."  
"I'll look forward to hearing about it. Call again soon? And maybe we can discuss it over coffee without Issac." Peter said with a smile, now that he was able to use Issac to flirt with her and get signals she like him back, he'll smoothly get her to himself.  
"Sounds lovely." She agreed.

In the car, Issac was talking all about how what he wanted to do at Disney Land because he saw what happened on the commercials.  
"And I'll take a picture with buzz lightyear! He's my favorite!" Issac rambled , Peter was annoyed with the constant talking from the usually quiet child, but he's take it rather than the whining that he was usually greeted with. When they got home, Peter saw Lydia's car in the driveway and the Camero was gone. Meaning that Lydia was out of school and wanted to see ' her baby'.She called him that when Issac wasn't around to argue, but eventually Issac would accept it until he got big again.  
"Lydia is here!" Issac said, excitedly.  
"I noticed." Peter groaned as he got out of the car just to take the child out of its car seat. It's not that Peter didn't like Lydia, but with their past and everything it was safe to say they didn't necessarily enjoy one another's company. Plus, Lydia and Peter had different parenting methods.  
Lydia is leaning against the car. Issac runs to her side quickly. Maybe it was because he loves being around Lydia or he loves being around anyone that's not Peter.   
"Hey, how'd the photo shoot go?" Lydia asked as Issac ran next to her.  
"Great, really great." Peter smirked.  
"For you or Issac?" She asked her voice mixed with disgust and annoyance.  
"Use your imagination." Peter smiled creepily.  
"We're going to Disney land!" Issac cheered abruptly as he tugged on Lydia's leg. She gave Peter a confused look and he mouthed 'Derek'. Lydia nodded in understandment, before kneeling down to Issacs level.  
"Are we now?" She asked as she ruffled Issacs hair.  
"Yep! Derek said, so if we brought in a little money! I've never been out of town before! Never! I'm so excited, will you come with? Please Lydia! Please." He said with a cheesy smile.  
"Whatever you want, little guy." She laughed as she ruffled his curls. Issac rolls his eyes at little guy but smiles anyways.  
"Here's the photos." Peter says in annoyance as he hands them to Lydia. Michelle printed a few out for him to take home. Lydia took them and looked at the pictures of the adorable little boy.  
"He's so cute." Lydia gushed, Issac rolled his eyes and definitely didn't smile at that.   
"He's okay. He has his uses." Peter sighed. Yea, the kid Definitely has his uses.  
" Your a horrible liar." She laughed before picking Issac up," Get the car seat out and in my car for me. I'm gonna run inside and grab some stuff. Stiles and I are hanging out today, and since its nice out. We're gonna go get some food and go to the park or zoo."  
"You, Stiles, and Issac? Finally giving the boy a chance I see?" Peter smirked. Good for stiles, Lydia rolled her eyes.  
"Get the car seat, don't be an immature prick." Lydia groaned as she walked towards the house.

"Where's Scott and Allison?" Issac asked from the back seat.   
"On a date, why?" Lydia answered as she drove to the restaurant she was going to meet Stiles at.  
"Are you and Stiles going on a date?"  
"No, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Lydia laughed.  
"Peter says I'm great at getting girls. I'm a wingman."   
"I'm sure he did." Lydia laughed as she pulled into the small Diners parking lot.

Lydia and Issac walked into the diner to see Stiles already there, waiting patiently. They walked over and ordered their drinks front the waitress. There were two adult menus and one child's menu to color on, which Issac did.   
"So, do you like Michelle? Does Peter like her?" Lydia asked.  
"He likes the way she looks." Issac said as he continued to color a snake yellow.  
"But do you like her?" Stiles asked  
"I like her more than Peter." Issac shrugged," and she's helping us go to Disney land."  
"Disney land?" Stiles ask confused.  
"Apparently Derek decided we should all go to Disney Land considering Issacs never been out of town." Lydia explained.  
"Never? Not even to swim retreats."  
"Dad wouldn't let me. He said I'd mess things up. He would let me stay at home though, and I got lunchables sometimes instead of sandwhiches. He was only gone for two days, usually." Issac explained with a sad look, it was a rarity to hear about Issacs childhood. And when they did it was always depressing.  
"When did this start? How old were you?" Lydia asked, her voice full of concern.  
"I don't know. I guess I was six. "  
"And where was your brother, Camden?" Stiles asked in a worried tone.  
"He was with Dad. He was the swim teams top player. Dad didn't hurt him a lot. He didn't want to mess up the swim team, Camden tried to stop him from hurting me and that was usually how he got hurt." Issac explained, his blue eyes losing their spark by the second,"Camden was a good big brother."  
"Yea, we know buddy." Lydia said as she wrapped an arm around him, pulling the child close to her.  
"Hey Issac. You wanna get a sundae or something, after lunch?" Stiles asked hoping to cheer up the kid. Issac shrugged.

Once their food came, they all are happily. The sad silence gone and talk of Disney Land and modeling.  
"Michelle says that she want me and another girl to do this advertisement thing. I think it's for a toy or something. " Issac says as he takes a bite of his chicken finger.  
"Do you want that?" Stiles asked. Issac shrugged.  
"I don't care. I just don't want to do one of those kissing things, like you see in frames. That's gross." Issac said with a grossed out face. Stiles immediately started laughing, startling both Lydia and Issac.  
"What's so funny?" Issac asked as he looked at Lydia.  
"It's just- it's just- oh my god." Stiles laughed.  
"It's not funny." Lydia scowled.  
"Come on, it's kind of funny." Stiles said with a goofy grin, finally catching her breath.  
"Can we go to the park?" Issac said out of nowhere.  
"After we eat and pay." Lydia smiled.

The park was fun for the trio, the first time stiles has actually seen Issac enjoy himself.  
"So, when do you think he'll get back to normal again?" Stiles asked as they watched Issac play with some other kid.  
"From what we've heard tonight, it'll take a lot more time than we thought." Lydia answered.  
"Well I thought six months so....."  
"Yes Stiles, it will probably take longer than six months."  
"You ever think maybe we should just not cure him completely?" Stiles asked, Lydia whipped her head to stare at him.  
"What the hell are you talking about stilinski?"   
"Look, I'm just saying. If we help him enough to where's he's happy he can grow up without all the wolf shit, and the police reports on his record. He can start over."  
"Stiles...... Don't tell me you actually think that's a good idea."  
"Don't tell me you haven't thought it too."  
"Look I'll admit the thought it tempting , but we're suppose to give him a proper childhood and prove something to the universe. We can't just not do that and let him grow up scared. "  
"I guess your right."

Later on that night, Lydia was able to tuck him in bed as he fell asleep immediately.  
"Okay, he's asleep." Lydia said to Derek as she snuck out of the room.  
"That's good, it's funny how tiny he looks on a bed that use to fit him." Derek said with a small smile.  
"Well he is only like three feet. Can I ask you a question?"   
"Sure. Go for it."  
"Did you know his dad use to leave him alone when he went out of town on swim things. He was only like six or seven."  
"There's probably a lot of things we don't know that his dad did." Derek said with a sad tone, Lydia nodded. She knew what he meant and there wasn't much to say about it.

Derek woke up hearing screams of a little boy.  
"Dad! Please, No! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I didn't mean to! Dad,don't leave me here"   
Derek rushed to Issacs room. He opened the door to see a little boy tangled in the blankets, screaming.  
"Dad! Come back!" He yelled. Derek rushed to his side, shaking the boy awake. Issacs eyes were wide with fear.  
"I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry." He sobbed. Derek held onto to the sobbing child. Trying to calm him.  
"Issac, it's okay. He's not here. Your safe. See?" Derek said with a calming voice.  
"I was- I was in the-"  
"It's okay. Don't say it. Your safe, you'll never be there again."  
"Don't leave." He mummered, clinging onto me for dear life.  
"I won't, go back to sleep." Derek says as He holds Issac closer to him. The young boy cuddled into the wolf with no hesitation as he usually does, obviously acting on his fear.

Once his breathing calms down and he falls back to sleep, Derek tried to separate himself from the child, but Issac subconsciously clings on even more.  
"Just go to sleep there. Seriously there is too much activity going on right now, at 4 in the morning. Go to sleep, you'll be fine." Peter muttered, still very tired.   
"And when he wakes up mad that I slept here?"  
"Then he'll be mad, whatever. Besides he wasn't mad about Disney Land. In fact that's all he talked about all fucking day. Thanks for that nephew!" Peter grumbled angrily before walking off.  
Derek sighed, making one last attempt of leaving without waking Isaac, and failed. Derek came to terms with it and made room for himself on the bed, scooting Isaac into his embrace. 

The next morning was pure hell, they both slept in and were woken up by Allison.  
"Hey sleepyheads, come on! It's eleven." She muttered as she shook Derek awake.  
"What?" He muttered, looking around the room that wasn't his, but Isaacs.  
"It's eleven. You overslept. Scott was worried something happened so I came to check in, Peter let me in. Didn't tell me anything though, he obviously wanted me to see you taking on Daddy role." She giggled as Issac cuddled into Derek, still asleep.  
"I'm not taking on Daddy role." Derek said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Not according to this picture, which I just sent to well, everyone." Allison said with a cheesy grin.  
"And Scott dates you why?" Derek grumbled.  
"Because I'm adorable.... And I let him see me naked." Allison joked, Derek cringed.  
"Stop, there's a child here. No one wants to hear about you and Scott naked."  
"So you use the 'child' excuse, but your not taking on 'daddy' role. Just admit it. Its not even that weird, isn't alpha like Dad. So just think of it like that."  
"Shut up. Ugh, he's gonna be pissed when he wakes up."  
"Unless he see Auntie Allie. Or am I sister. I'm still confused." Allison said as she tilt her head. Derek rolled his eyes, ignoring her commentary as he tried to gently wake the sleeping boy with no such luck.  
"He's even harder to wake up now than he was when he was a teenager." Derek groaned.  
"Let me try." Allison said as she pushed Derek out of her way, crawling in the bed.  
"Issac, it's time to wake up." She said with a cute voice. Issac rolled over, not really awake yet but bothered. She started ticking his sides waking the young boy up with laughter.  
"Are you awake?" She laughed, he was laughing so hard it hurt and he wasn't enjoying it.  
"Yes. I'm awake." Issac managed to say.  
"Are you sure?" She laughed as he squirmed. He nodded, unable to speak again through laughs. She let him go as he tried to get out of bed.  
"Oh no, I want morning hugs and cuddle too!" She said as she threw her arms around him.  
"Allison! Stop!" He whined, squirming to remove himself from the teens embrace. Failing in the process.  
"No way does Derek get cuddles and I don't." She pouted, pulling him closer in.  
"What are you-" Issac let the realization hit him. He knew he fell asleep in Derek's arms arms after the nightmares, but he stayed in the bed?  
Derek made eye contact with the boy before walking away, not sure how to talk about it. Leaving Issac at the hands of a cuddle hungry girl that thought Issac was the cutest thing.  
After about 15 minutes of struggling, Issac gave up and caved. Letting Allison hug him.  
"I'm hungry. Are we gonna eat lunch? I don't want breakfast!" He stated while Allison picked out clothes for him.  
"Yes, we'll get lunch with the pack, and then do something else. So red or green shirt?" She asks as she holds up a red shirt with Spider-Man on it and a green shirt with an alligator on it.  
"Neither. I want a normal plain shirt. Those are for babies." Issac whined, he really didn't want to feel younger than he looked, his seventeen year old self kicking in.  
"Then what would you wear, Mr. Grownup?"  
"A purple shirt. Just a normal purple shirt. "  
"Well, okay then." She said as she found the shirt Issac mentioned. Issac liked it because it reminded him of the clothes he use to wear.

They all met up at some Japanese place. Which Issac didn't like Japanese when he was 17, he really didn't like it as a child.   
"Come on, eat." Derek instructed, as he looked at Issac who's eyes were wide. They ordered him octopus. Lydia argued that he wouldn't eat it but Derek and Peter argued otherwise.  
"Told you he wouldn't." Lydia laughed as she ate her sushi.  
"Issac, please eat the damn food." Peter pleaded.  
"Why does it look like it's still alive?" Issac asked, with a disgusted look in his face.  
"Because it keeps us alive and healthy." Stiles laughed.  
"Then I'd rather be dead." Issac said as he pushed the plate away. This caused the twins to snicker a little.  
"That's it," Lydia snapped before waving over a waiter," Sir? I'm really sorry but do you have rice and chicken. Just chicken. He doesn't like the meal."

The waiter did as told before getting the food that Issac would eat. After they all ate, they went up to pay their check before running into Danny.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Danny asked, avoiding Ethan after their break up.  
"Um, just leaving. What are you doing here?" Allison smiled. Isaac tried to hide himself behind Derek, in hopes Danny wouldn't notice him. They told everyone he went to France to visit family.  
"Meeting a date. Who's he belong to?" Danny laughed as he spotted Issac. Ethan's eyes widened at the date part, not even caring about the fact he spotted a four year old that use to be seventeen.  
"Um, He's Dereks for now, until his mom comes out of recovery." Scott answered, with Derek nodding in acknowledgement.  
"Wow, you being the guardian type? Was not expecting that." Danny laughed.  
"Yea, I wasn't either." Derek mumbled.  
"What's your name little guy?" Danny asked in a child's tone.   
"Isaac." The boy mumbled, refusing to meet his former teammates eyes. Danny looked shock and took a double look at the boy.  
"Weird, you guys doing time travel or something?" Danny joked. Everyone's eyes widened.  
"What do you mean?" Scott laughed as stiles followed his lead.  
"It's just, he looks exactly like Isaac, our Isaac, would look as a child. Then they have the same name. It's kind of funny."  
"Yea, weird coincidence." Derek snaps as he glares at Danny. Danny obviously sensed the fact he was unwanted by Derek and took a step back.  
"Alright well, I guess I'll see you guys later." He smiled, uneasy.  
"See you Danny." Stiles smiled. They all said their goodbyes and wished him luck on his date, besides Ethan.

Once they all left the restaurant they decided to go to the zoo. 

"Why the zoo?" Stiles questioned Lydia once they were alone in the car. They all were taking separate rides.  
"Because the zoo is fun for kids and adults!" Lydia tried to reason from the passenger side of the jeep.   
"Something tell me Derek and Isaac aren't zoo goers." Stiles said   
"And why not?"  
"Because Derek is a sourwolf. He's doesn't go the zoo, he's part of the zoo. And Isaac, just doesn't seem like the type." Stiles laughed.  
"Well now Isaac is a little kid, he likes the zoo. What kid hates the zoo?" She smiled.  
"Im not even sure he ever went to the zoo!" Stiles pointed out.  
"Well, nows a better time the ever." Lydia smirks as they pull into the driveway.

 

Derek was the first car that got there even though he had to make a detour and stop at his house for a backpack of stuff kids need, what the rest of them weren't expecting was Peter to walk out as well.   
"I happen to like the zoo." Peter smirked. Derek rolled his eyes as he got Isaac out of the back.  
"Come on pup, let's get going." Derek said as he set Isaac on the ground.  
"I don't want him here." Isaac frowned as he looked at the older man. Peter smirked before getting down eye level with him.  
"And why not, little one?" Peter smirked.   
"Because you just want to find someone other than Michelle to talk too!" Isaac snapped.  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Peter smirked, "and if I do. Then your gonna help me."  
"Not when I'm around Peter Hale!" Lydia snapped as she picked the young boy off the ground. Isaac huddled into Lydia's neck, hiding his face from Peter.  
"Seriously? You're gonna play a mom card and act all parental." Peter laughed.  
"And you're still playing the creepy uncle card and trying to manipulate a four year old into helping you find more women to toy with."  
"And you just want to be his mommy!" Peter argued back.  
"Not selfish reasons!" Lydia shouts before realizing she was holding a child.  
"Fine let's see what he wants. Isaac. You have to make one of two choices. Call Lydia mom or mommy or momma, whatever or you help me today." Peter smirked. Isaac looked between the girl holding him and Peter, thinking they would tell him not to choose, but it seems as if people wanted to watch this play out.  
"This isn't fair!" Isaac pouted.  
"Life isn't fair, just make a decision and believe me. Today will be a lot easier on us all." Stiles groaned, the black too driveway was way too hot for his likings.  
"But I- I- fine! Mommy!" Isaac pouts as she hides his face in Lydia's hair. Though his mind is clustered with four year olds thoughts and actions, he was still embarrassed for his seventeen year old self.   
Lydia couldn't help but smile. She didn't see Isaac as Isaac right now she saw him as a little boy that needed a home.  
"There! Now leave him alone, all day." Lydia demanded looking at Peter with a glare.  
" fine, I'll leave your little pup alone," Peter smirked.

 

"You meant for that to happen, didn't you?" Derek asked Peter in a hushed tone.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Peter smirked, knowing full well what his nephew was talking about.  
"You knew-"  
"He needed a family. I did my job, you do yours." Peter said, ending the conversation.

 

"Mo- Lydia! I'm hungry." Isaac whined, and blushed at his almost mistake.  
"I'm sorry, what did you you call her?" Scott smirked, earning a glare from tiny Isaac.  
"Shut up Scott. I'm hungry." Isaac pouted.  
"Ask mommy." Scott mocked, acting like an obnoxious older brother.  
"You're a meanie." Isaac pouted. They had just saw the Bears and Isaac wanted a snack. Unfortunately it was hard for his little legs to keep up with theirs.  
"And you're a baby!" Scott laughed as he picked up the kid.  
"Not by choice!" Isaac snaps at Scott as he folds his arms over his tiny chest. Scott just laughs as they walk faster to reach the girl I'm heels.  
"Isaac's hungry." Scott said to Lydia.  
"We just ate." She laughed.  
"He a growing boy.....again." Scott laughs at his lame joke.  
"Ha ha ha! Very funny Scott." Isaac said with annoyance.  
"I thought it was." Scott pointed out. Lydia sighed before digging in her bag and taking out a pack of fruit snacks and handing them to the little boy.  
"You can out me down now!" Isaac pointed out.  
"And then what? You can barely keep up with everyone without food in your hand. What makes you think that you'll keep up with us while eating a snack."  
"I could- Maybe I could-" Isaac mumbles trying to make an excuse.  
"Maybe you could what? Sit and eat alone while we look at all the animals? Sorry bud, but you're not a wolf anymore and you're also-"   
"Not big." Isaac sighed as he popped in one of the fruit snacks. Scott smile faltered a little at the sadness in the words.  
"But you will be soon. We just got to you know, cure it."  
"I know, but it still stinks," Isaac pouted. Scott brought up a hand to ruffle the boys curls.  
"I know man. But hey, I think you get more girls than me now." Scott snickered.  
"Yes and it's so much fun hearing about how they just want to take me home and snuggle. Like I'm a stuffed animal." Isaac groaned.  
"At least people want to take you home." Stiles laughed at himself.  
"You know, I can help get you a girlfriend." Isaac smirked.  
"Yes because you being four will get me all the girls." Stiles sneered. All Isaac did was smirk.  
"If they think your a good big brother they will." Isaac smirked. Scott and Stiles stopped in their tracks, Scott setting the boy in the ground, out of the crowd.  
"I thought you hated when Peter did that." Scott said , looking at the boy questionably.  
"I don't hate doing it, I just don't like Peter." Isaac smirked.  
"And why will your 'mommy' say about it?" Stiles said with raids eyebrows.  
"Not my mom! And what can she do anyways, she's not my boss." Isaac said with crossed arms.  
"Um, dude. You called her mom in the parking lot, without her you'd be left with Peter and Derek, and your sorta under three feet tall." Scott laughed.  
"I'm not a child!" Isaac said as he stomped his foot in frustration. Stiles chuckled a little at that.  
"I don't know man, maybe he's right." Scott said looking at Stiles, ignoring Isaac little 'of course, I'm right'.  
"Maybe, but I mean....still Lydia will be pissed if we pimp him out."  
"It's not pimping him out if it was his idea and he gets nothing in return."  
"Hey now! This face isn't free. I so want something back."  
"Yea and what's that? Money? A new toy?" Scott chuckled.  
"An episode of the walking dead." The curly haired boy smirked.   
"Alright, now I know this is a bad idea." Stiles yelled," If he gets nightmares or something. Scott, Lydia will make sure we're just dead."  
"Come on man, it's still Isaac besides I think you should get out there. It'll be fun!" Scott urged. Stiles thought for a moment before giving in.  
"Fine, how do we do this?" Stiles asked.

 

After the little devious wolf explained his plans to the boys, it began. Starting with their target. A pretty girl near the Tigers.

"Can you help me miss? I lost my family and my brother will start to worry soon. I don't want him to be scared, please help me." Isaac pouts, fake tears dotting his eyes.  
"Oh, sure sweetie. What your name? And we'll go find someone?"  
"Isaac. My big brother named me. He said I looked like an Isaac." Isaac lied, Scott chuckled as he waited with Stiles for the cue only he would be able to hear.  
"He should be an actor." Scott chuckled to Stiles, who rolled his eyes. Unable to know what was happening.

"Alright. Your big brothers name is Stiles? What does he look like?"  
"Tall and strong. "Isaac has to force the words out of his mouth (even though they are true!).  
"Okay, cutie. Let's look around." The girl smiles before taking his hand. After a few moment the cue begins.  
"I'm getting scared. What if they left me?" Isaac starts to fake cry.  
"Awe, sweetie. No, they didn't. You'll be okay. We'll find them. That big brother of yours won't lose you" the girl said as tried to comfort the little boy.

"Isaac! Where did you wonder off to?!" Stiles called out as he found them.  
"Stiles!" Isaac acted happily as the teen picked him up.  
"I was so worried about you little man!" Stiles acted. Scott was trying not to chuckle from his discreet hiding place.  
"See I told you your brother would find you!" The girl smiled.  
"Yea, you did. Stiles this is Mary!She helped me stay safe!" Isaac said with a happy face.  
"Did she buddy? That's so great. Thank you so much," Stiles said with a smile. The girl definitely seemed interested.  
"Not a problem at all. He's too cute anyways, must get it from his brother." Mary flirted. Isaac had to hide his face in Stiles neck to hide the snort that was threatening to slip out of his mouth.   
"That's so sweet, I wish I could thank you properly for keeping Isaac here safe. He has a habit of putting himself in trouble." Stiles smiled as he put a hand through the little boys hair.'Hair pats were not part of the deal Stilinski' Isaac thought bitterly, but kept his mouth shut.  
"Well maybe you can, how about I give you my number?" Mary said with a flirtatious smile. Stiles smiled from ear to ear and just as he was about to answer, the worst thing possible could happen.  
"Stiles fucking Stilinski! You are so dead!" The strawberry blonde banshee screamed as she made her way towards 'her baby', Stiles, and Mary.  
"Oh shit!" Scott exclaimed from his place before Derek came up from behind, grabbing his collar. 

They were so dead!


	3. Chapter 3

"So who wants to tell me what the hell was going on?" Lydia ask as she looks at the three figures in the couch, one being just the right size to squeeze in.  
"It was just something that kind of happened..." Scott muttered as Derek stood in back letting Lydia take over. She didn't consider herself the mommy figure as much as the older wiser big sister to Scott and Stiles right now, alright maybe a little different for Stile but that's besides the point.  
"Kind of happened? You pimped out a four year old!" She screamed.  
"I'm not four!" Isaac groaned, right now he was feeling very much seventeen.  
"Are you now? Because you don't seem like it. Tell me right now how you are seventeen? You're like this for a reason right now!" Lydia screams. Isaacs four year old self now wants to cry at being screamed at, flinching at the words a little, enough to be seen by Lydia who try's to calm down.  
"Whose idea was it?" Derek interjects all three faces look down, guilt reeking off. Neither of the older boys wants to get the child in trouble, since they were on board with the whole 'let's help him be 17, by acting like the family he never had' thing.   
"Stiles? Was it you?" Derek scowls. Of course he would think it was Stiles.  
"Why do you always assume it me. Hell no, I was convinced. No way would I go against Lydia Martin without a little persuading." Stiles defends, he was not going to sell out Isaac but he definitely wouldn't put his head in a silver platter. Derek sighed, knowing stiles wasn't lying. So did Lydia because he wasn't twitchy or ranting.  
"Scott?" She drags on, not even thinking it could be Isaac the whole time.  
"Yea, I'm sorry. It just seemed like-"  
"He's lying, see he's not even trying to get out of it." Derek points out, knowing the real culprit was a devious four year old.  
"So that only leaves one." Lydia frowned, looking at the little boy on the couch, who wouldn't look back at her.  
"So what did you promise him? I know for a fact he wouldn't do it without something in return. So what was it?" Derek asked with crossed arms.  
"It was an episode of the walking dead." Scott admits. Lydias eyes almost bulge from her head at the mention of the crude show.   
"You let him do a deal where he would pimp himself out for stiles to meet a girl and then bring him back for a show that would cause nightmares!" She almost screamed.  
"At the time it seemed like a good idea and it was only like one episode, I was planning on him passing out during opening credits!" Scott answers back.  
"Hey!" Isaac shouts, offended that they were going to trick him. Soon Lydia and Dereks attention were back on him though.   
"And you!" Lydia pointed out," What makes you even think you could do that?"  
"Because I can!" Isaac sassed. She looks take aback by the raise in his voice.  
"Oh so we just do everything that we can do now? What about when the things we can't do come back to bite us in the butt with things we can't?" I yelled, he flinched back a little on fear but tried to cover it up.  
"What will you do about it, huh?" He pouted. Lydia wondered what would be a good punishment for a kid.  
"Disney land, we don't have to go." Lydia said, and partially broke her heart when she saw his little face fall for a minute but quickly cover it back up, because right now he was in teenage mode and what would a teenager really do at Disney land for a weeks besides ride the rides for a day.  
"Do it, I don't care." Isaac snapped as he crossed his arms across his chest. Lydia and Derek shared an annoyed look.  
"Stay here and watch him," Lydia directed Stiles as she and Derek walked into the other room.

"What do we do when he's like this?" She asked in a frantic mode.  
"I don't know. He's never done something so stupid willingly before. I mean why can't we just not punish him and tell him not to do it?" Derek ask.  
"Because Derek. He's a teenager stuck in a kids body with childish thoughts and teenagers rebellion and atittude. He'll do what he wants when he wants it, because he's a teen. So we need to punish him like a child but also force him back into child mode , but punish him in the normal way. How do we make him child mode again?" Lydia ranted.  
"I don't know, he's in teen mode so childish threats won't work, we have to go through with it." Lydia ask.  
"We could ask Peter." Derek suggested.lydia gave him a annoyed look," Right. Not a good idea."  
"We could just force him back." Lydia said with a sly smile.  
"What do you mean?" Derek ask with a confused look. Lydia rolled her eyes at his stupidity.  
"We threatened him by taking something a child would enjoy when he's stuck in teen mode, so let's give him something a child would hate and so would he, causing him to come back to normal, and it would be the normal punishment every kid gets when they need to know what they did was wrong."  
"And that is?" Derek asked , not knowing where this was going. Lydia smirked at her great idea.

 

"No! I'm not going to do it!" Isaac screamed and thrashed as Derek held him and followed Lydia to the corner where a small stool was seated. Once they got there, Derek put Isaac down on the stool as gently as he possibly could with a livid four year old body hitting his.  
"Yes, you are. For the next twenty minutes you'll sit here and stare at the wall. Think about what could have gone wrong, just because you could."  
Isaac was starting to get up,"No! I'm not gonna sit in time out! That's for babies!"  
Derek gently shoved Isaac back onto the stool.  
"And if you don't stay or be quiet well as 5 more mins and if it continues, we'll just make Peter come in and watch you until you do your twenty minutes correctly. Does that sound fun?" Lydia smirked.  
"You're lying!" Isaac accused.  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Should we call Peter and find out?" She asked. Isaac groaned but turned around to face the wall. Like he'd been told to do. Lydia and Derek shared a look of guilt and victory. They'd known it would be unfair to use this on him, but it had to be done either way.

Twenty minutes later a timer went off, and Derek walked back to the room where they left the child. When he walked back in, he saw the kids head placed against the wall, still sitting on the stool and his eyes almost closed. Derek forgot about how tired the kid would be after the zoo, and especially after switching modes way too much to fight the adults until he gave back into kid mode.

"Hey, lsaac, times up. You wanna try to go to take a nap?" Derek asked quietly as he shook the child gently, hoping not to scare or surprise him.  
"Yea. 'M tired." Isaac mumbled as he turned around to look at Derek.  
"Yea, come on. Let's take you to your room." Derek says as he hold out his hand for Isaac to take, which he does. They walk, barely making it in Isaacs case, upstairs and down the hall to Isaacs room. The bed is set high and Isaac is too tired to actually make it up there without help.  
"Derek, Where's mommy?" Isaac mumbles in his sleepy state. It takes Derek back a moment when he hears the words, obviously Isaac gave in and was way too sleepy to understand what he was saying.  
"She went to pick up some stuff for dinner to make with Allison." Derek answered as he got the covers up for Isaac to get under.  
"Tell her I'm sorry for being bad. I didn't mean to make her upset. I just wanted to watch walking dead, but I won't do it again, Ever. I swear. Will you tell her that?" Isaac mumbles as he lays down, shoes still on (Derek's gonna have to take them off).  
"I'll tell her. Don't worry." Derek smiles as he takes off the little kids' tiny gym shoes.  
"Love you." Isaac mumbles as he falls off to sleep before the second shoe is even untied. Derek is caught off guard by the words but not entirely surprised. He called Lydia 'mommy' willingly so it does make sense he would tell Derek in a sleepy state that he loved him, considering Derek was in Allison's words, 'the daddy role'.  
He tucked the little boy in and closed the blinds, making sure no light could wake him up until Derek or Lydia did in an hour.

 

"He asleep?" Scott asked as he flipped through channels. Stiles was out with Lydia shopping while the twins decided to go home and finish there report on world disasters at last minute. And Peter well no one ever knows where Peter is.  
"Yea, he's exhausted. Like really exhausted, physically, mentally, emotionally. But that's not a surprise with everything that happened."  
"Yea, not a surprise. He back to kid mode and all?" Scott asked with a guilty feeling. Derek nodded as he sat down next to Scott.  
"I'm sorry again man. I didn't really think about it at the time. I just didn't realize how much he needed to stay in kid mode to you know get big again. "  
"It's okay, well it's not. But you didn't know and now you do really understand and it wasn't as much that as it is him thinking he can do werewolf teen things and make decisions like that. You didn't force him to do it or have the idea, he did. And though it was nothing big and dangerous we need to watch out. For all things now, Kidnappers, supernatural beings, the sourcer, all that." Derek explains.  
"What do you mean supernatural stuff?" Scott asked, why would anything supernatraul care about a kid?  
"Supernatural world is tiny. And beacon hills is a beacon for them. Hale is a big name, and has made enemies that want power. If it get out that one of my beta got deaged by a powerful sourcer. Well, they might use it against me or kidnap him or anything really. It's dangerous for kids to be involved in because they're used as tokens and all that. So if lets say the bitch gets out of the asylum. She has unfinished business. She'll probably come here and kill us all, then take him as a trophy or she'll come here and use him as an deal. She'll kidnap him and use it as blackmail making us do whatever she wants." Derek explains, and Scott gets it. It's like when the hunters used Stiles as blackmail and a message, by kidnapping him and beating him to a pulp.  
"I never even thought about that," Scott frowned.  
"Just we gotta keep an eye out and keep him in line." Derek sighed. In that moment, Stiles and Lydia walked in with groceries to make homemade meat sauce and pasta.  
"You need some help?" Scott asked the girl in heels.  
"Yea, that'd be great. Derek we need to talk for a moment later, nothing too bad. Don't worry," She said.

About fifteen minutes later, the stove was on and the food was stewing.  
"You want to talk now?" Derek asked her, seeing as she wasn't busy. She nodded and he walked in, the only two in the kitchen.  
"He's back, and he is tired." Derek sighed.  
"Well, that's not suprising. Physically he walked all day in a zoo. Mentally, he became at war with child mode and teenage mode. And Emotionally, he was upset and scared when I mentioned Peter." She sighed with a guilty look.  
"He needed it. You didn't hurt him or anything like that. And it was to teach him a lesson which he needed at the time because he actually acted out, knowing he was going against you. It's not like we did what his dad did."  
"I know, it's just still... I feel bad."  
"Did you think it would feel good? Don't you remember all the times that our parents sat there and said 'it hurts me more than you ', and we didn't believe them?" Derek asked. She nods as she stirs the sauce.  
"Now do you believe them?" Derek sassed. She nods again.  
"So did he put up a fight with the nap?" She asked, switching the subject.  
"Nope, not one. He was half asleep when I got to him. He was so tired he even called you 'mommy'." Derek said , uncomfortably. It was still weird to think, but not a bad weird. She looks at him with wide eyes and a smile threatening to spill.  
"He did? Willingly? Like without an someone making him chose." She asked, energetically.  
"Yes, he did. He wants me to tell you he's sorry and he won't do it again. He made me swear to tell you." Derek laughed at the memory.  
"Awe, I want to wake him up now just so he'll stay in that cute incoherent phase." She smiled.  
"Yea. He is slowly getting warmed up to the idea. But don't force it, he'll freeze up again. Just let it happen." Derek smiled at the girls' happiness.  
"I know it just! Awh! I can't wait for Disney land now!" She smiled.  
"We're still going?" Derek asked, he didn't think they were going to considering the past threat.  
"Of course. You imagine how happy he'll be. Not to mention vacation event though, it's only like three hours away. "  
"Just surprised , but okay.you start the planning then Ms.Martin," he smirked as he walked out of the room. They only had 20 minutes before waking him up, and he could garuntee Lydia would only wait 18 more.

 

"M' still sleepy." Isaac mumbled, still half asleep as Lydia carries him downstairs. Derek laughs at the fact Lydia waited only ten minutes before running upstairs, he was eight minutes to high.   
"But dinners almost ready? Aren't you hungry?"  
"M' sleepy." Isaac said as he nuzzled into Lydia's neck.  
"But Scott and Stiles are here. And Derek wants to eat with everyone too."  
"No, they sleepy too." Isaac mumbled ,still half asleep. Derek laughed at the poor kid that got robbed his last ten minutes because Lydia wanted to see him. Scott and Stiles are trying to hide their laughs as she places him in the couch and he tries to cuddle into a pillow.  
"Oh no you don't." She laughed as she made Isaac sit up straight. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he took in his surroundings.  
"You awake yet Isaac?" Stiles laughed. Isaac stuck out his bottom lip but shook his head.  
"She woke me up and I want to sleep!" He pouted. Lydia laughed before ruffling his hair and walking back to the kitchen.  
" want to watch TV or something before dinner?" Scott asked the child.  
"I want to sleep." Isaac yawned. I smirked at the idea I got and made eye contact with the two boys, they knew what I was going to do and they nodded.  
"Well maybe you should wake up." I laughed as I poked his belly, he squirmed a little at the touch," But if you can't do that then-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Isaac knew what was coming and was now wide awake.   
"No!" He shouted as he tried to climb off the couch.  
"-maybe I should just wake you up!" I laugh as I grab his tiny body and move it closer. Tickling his stomach and arms as the little boys' unwanted laughs fill the silence that was once in the room.  
"You awake yet?" Stiles laughed from across the room.   
"Y-Y-Ye-sssss" Isaac managed to get out.  
"I don't know. Scott, you think he's awake yet?" Derek ask, still tickling the kid.  
"Hmm, maybe. I don't know though. Just make sure he is, because if not Lydia will be angry." Scott smirked.  
"Well just to make sure." Derek grinned before tickling him more, Isaac was now in happy tears that you get once to you laugh so much.  
"Stahp! I'm-I-I'm aw-awake!" Isaac shouted/laughed.  
"Dinners ready!" Lydia yelled from inside the kitchen.   
"Saved by the bell, huh Isaac?" Stiles laughed as he got off of his seat and headed to the kitchen, while Derek set the fully awake Isaac down on to the floor, letting him catch his breath.  
"Come on, dinner time." Derek said as he got up, Isaac and Scott following close behind.

They all got a plate ready and Lydia got one for Isaac ready, cutting up the pasta into smaller pieces. 

They were all in the dining room soon enough. Lydia next to Isaac on one side of the table, Derek alone at the top, and Scott and Stiles sitting directly across from the other two.  
"So, Schools tomarrow again, and that give us one more week of school weeks before spring break. What are we doing?" Stiles asked as he took a forkful of pasta.  
"Disney land I think." Derek said.  
"Why there?" Scott asked. Derek made a nod in Isaac direction while he was way too focus on the food to notice anything. Scott nodded in understanding.  
"Always liked going to Disney." Scott smiled, Isaac continued to eat his food and not pay attention. Half of the food was ending up on his face than his in mouth, causing Derek to chuckle.   
"What?" Isaac asked suddenly seeing the attention on him.  
"Look in the mirror." Scott snickered. Lydia rolled her eyes but grabbed a napkin and dotted it on the reluctant four year olds face.  
"Stop that." He groaned as he tried- and failed- to smack her hands away.  
"Not my fault you're a messy eater." She laughed. Suddenly the front door burst open.  
"We got it!" Peter sang.  
"Got what?" Stiles sassed. He pointed his finger at Isaac.  
"The photoshoot. Michelle said they jumped at the idea of fresh meat. A face no one has seen. Once she showed two pictures of you and then some of another little boy, they just couldn't say no to those blue eyes! We're going to make so much money off this, I'm tempted to keep him this way forever!" He exclaimed.  
"What the photoshoot for?" Lydia sighed, ignoring peters commentary.  
"A play set. Don't know which one but it's there. You and some little girl will be playing on it. They'll even give a play set both children one afterwards."   
"And what do we do with it after he turns back?" Stiles asked. Derek raises his eyes as the same question.  
"Are you guys serious? We're making more than one grand! And you want to turn him back?!" Peter yelled in surprise.   
"Yes!" Isaac yelled back as he stuck out his tongue.  
"It's Isaac, Peter. He's not a lottery ticket. We're only doing this to raise enough money for things to do that involve him." Derek sighed. He was disappointed in his uncles antics.  
"I never said he was a lottery ticket. Money doesn't talk back. Money gives me joy." Peter spoke each word with annoyance as Isaac glares at him.  
"You're more annoying than me." He spat.  
"I can reach the top shelf. You can't even reach the counter." Peter smirked, causing Isaac to groan because he couldn't argue back.  
"Oh shut up Peter." Lydia snapped.  
"I'll take him to the shoot on Tuesday." Peter says as he answers a question no one asked.  
"Great, I'll be with you. What time?" Lydia smiled.  
"You have school." Peter pointed out. If he was honest he didn't really want her to come. Having to juggle Isaac and hearing her snap, with getting so close to Michelle (almost sleeping with her). It was a lot of pressure in a man.  
"I have a four-point-o grade average. One day of school won't hurt." She smirked.  
"Fine. It's at 12 till' 1:30. A little out of town but not far so be here at eleven." Peter instructed.  
"Perfect." She smirked, knowing she won because there was no argument. No I'm argues with Lydia Martin.

 

She was there at 10:30 on Tuesday at the loft. She goes up an knocks on the door only to be greeted by a shocked Derek.  
"You're early?" Derek says more as a question than a statement.  
"If I was here at eleven, Peter would probably already be gone. Gunning it to say I was late." She smirked as she walked in.she heard arguments occurring.  
"I'm not doing that!" A tiny voice shrieked.  
"You have to. It's mandatory, besides it's way safer!" Peter argued. Lydia gives Derek a questioning look. And he responds with a simple answer.  
"Peter is actually right on this one," Derek sighed. Oh no.  
"What is it?" Lydia asked. Derek bites his lip but walks towards the kitchen where the two were arguing about something Lydia didn't yet know of.  
"I'm not doing it, nope!" Isaac shook his head causing his curls to do the same.  
"You don't have actually have a choice. Be glad Derek was nice enough to tell you. If it were up to me I'd just drop you off there with no warning."  
"Um what's going on in here?" I ask as I walk in.  
"Pre-school." Peters says with an exhausted look.


End file.
